Inflammatory conditions such as asthma, psoriasis and the like are treatable by glucocorticoids. There are risks associated with the use of steroid-based treatments and there is therefore a need for non-steroidal compounds useful in the treatment of inflammatory conditions. The present inventors have identified a class of compounds useful in the treatment of inflammatory conditions which are not steroid based.